boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Machine Gun
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary *The Machine Gun is the third defense to unlock in the game. *Machine Guns have moderate range and a fast rate of fire, but they deal low damage and have poor accuracy (depending on distance from target). *The Machine Gun is very effective against large groups of Riflemen or Warriors. Offensive Strategy *Deploying Heavies in front of Riflemen or Zookas is a very effective way of protecting them from Machine Guns. However, although having a single Heavy can protect Zookas, one Heavy will not protect Riflemen. This is due to the Machine Gun's inaccuracy, as bullets tend to bypass the meat shield and harm the supporting troops. *The closer your troops are to the Machine Gun, the more accurately it fires. If possible, try to destroy it from a distance. *Although Warriors can be chewed up if attacking a Machine Gun directly, they can easily heal through the occasional bullet if they are attacking something else at the edge of the Machine Gun's range. Defensive Strategy *Machine Guns are very effective front-line defenses, as they stop weak troops like the Rifleman or Zooka from advancing into your base. *Placing Machine Guns near Boom Cannons or Rocket Launchers can help prevent other players from trying to target them with weak troops. *They are a good alternative to Flamethrowers when defending against Warriors. Because of its accuracy at point-blank range, they can destroy Warriors attacking an adjacent building fairly quickly. Thus they can be placed next to the Headquarters/Outpost when you do not have Flamethrowers unlocked or have a Resource Base that does not have Flamethrowers on it. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Machine Gun is a green gun mounted on a silver stand, and there are two silver handles on the back. *At level 2, the Machine Gun gains a small magazine on the back, and the front of the barrel becomes smaller and ridged. *At level 3, the Machine Gun gains sandbags around one half of it, and the magazine on top is removed and replaced with two magazines, one on each side. *At level 4, the Machine Gun gains a small frontal shield. *At level 5, the Machine Gun gets slightly bigger, it gains a larger frontal shield, and its handles are reinforced. The whole barrel becomes thinner. *At level 6, a disc is added at the back of the Machine Gun, behind the shield, and the sandbags are extended to the entire perimeter of the Machine Gun. The side magazines are removed. The shield grows slightly in size. *At level 8, the stand is reinforced. The barrel loses its ridged pattern and now has holes in it. A green dot is added on top of the disc. The back handles are moved away from each other. *At level 9, the Machine Gun loses all its sandbags. It gains a stone base, a modified handle system, and a bigger and more reinforced frontal shield which covers the entire gun and is more angular. Two ammunition belts converging together can also be seen in the back. *At level 11, the Machine Gun gains a back shield and loses its handles, becoming hexagonal. The ammunition belts are removed. A box can be seen on the side, possibly replacing the belts. A small green hatch is added on the top. *At level 15, the base turns green and becomes steel. The body becomes a square and turns green as well. Another barrel is added, and both resemble the level 6 Machine Gun barrel. *At level 21, the Machine Gun turns massive and gains a new color scheme of dark green, light green, and grey. A large metal cock pit with a thin, rectangular viewport now sits upon a small, steel baseplate, with a light green hatch on top. The barrels are moved to the sides of the gun, and two more of them are added, back to resembling the level 8 barrels, only with a dark green flash suppressor. They are held up by two large dark green arms with silver piping on top. Two large, dark green ammo boxes sit on the back of the structure. Trivia *Machine Guns were invented in the mid-19th century and have been used in war to this day. *The Machine Gun is the third fastest-firing Defensive Building in the game. In first and second place are the Shock Blaster and MMG 9000 respectively. *The Machine Gun has the lowest hitpoints of any maximum-level defensive building. *Despite visibly having magazines attached to it, the Machine Gun has no need to reload while firing. *The level 1 Machine Gun bears a moderate resemblance to the real-life Maxim machine gun, as well as a much smaller resemblance to the real-life Browning M1917, which had a similar looking water jacket. *A Machine Gun could fire up to 2,400 bullets in a single battle. ^All shots may not hit, so the game's stated damage per second is approximate. Accuracy improves as targets move closer. de:Maschinengewehr ru:Пулемёт Category:Defensive Buildings